Darkness Within Campaign
Darkness Within is the first Evil only campaign ran by the House of Revelry. Players Joshua Kennedy - Dungeon Master Billy Jester - Ezravan Dufont Brad Daffin - D'Jakarl Winslou James - Nikilov Nurvstrong Paul Campbell - Silas NPCs Story Related Alister Dromargo Rondemion Melocke Miv Thiermon Keep Related Vhynniden Petros Glenstrom Thulayne - Deceased Hannistel Osberker Abhoril Smithson Xyric Longshadow Zeek Thyr'numerxyrthrak Faze Other Characters Locations Spearhallow Keep(Currently occupied by Thayans) Plots and Rumors General -There are tales of 3 dwarven strongholds in the Sunrise Mountains of Rashemen. Each containing treasure and a few secrets only known to Dumathoin and his followers.The strongholds are of three brothers who bore the same surname but of three different maiden names. They say the brothers built similar kingdoms and all worshipped Dumathoin, never knowing the others existed. Until one day each of their kingdoms were expanding their tunnels and as though Dumathion himself willed it, they all broke into the same natural cavern. -'**Update**'Raids from the Trampling Foot goblin tribe halted for only three ten-day before resuming. Although the raids are farther apart and contain less attacking goblins. -'**Update**'From the mouths and ears of slaves, odd rumors of a political change or power struggle is causing more than normal infighting amoung the Zulkirs.**Rumors tell tales of a ninth Zulkir, leaving most Red Wizards angered and furious at the thought. -A string of robberies is plaguing the small city of Thallund in northern Thay. Guards and private resident's hired protection say items are missing but there are no signs of break-ins. -'**Update**'The Dragons Three. Skalds tell of Old Blue Lightning, an ancient Blue Dragon that resided in an inactive volcano in the Sunrise Mountain east of Rashemi. The dragon was bold and fierce becoming a fearsome threat to the surrounding tribes of Rashemi. They say a small group of brave Rashemi left to conquer the dragon but were never heard from again, or Old Blue. It is said that his hoard still lies in the mountains for any who wishing to risk their lives. They say the Cult of the dragon still searches for Old Blue thinking him alive and wish to make him an offer to extend his life past his fading years. -''*NEW*'' A large group of Lathanderites have taken camp in the Sunrise Mountains. The group is employing the help of 3 mercenary groups and the churches of Torm and Tyr. It is said they came to bring light to the darkness residing in an old keep but they aquired information that an evil group had taken residence so they began hiring soldiers for attacks. -''*NEW*'' Tyxeros, the Mage of Ill Fortune is said to be in roaming the forests of the Great Dale. They say to speak his name is to be cursed for 9 days with bad luck. -''*NEW*'' Strange magic fires are being set in the forest of the Yuirwood. The fires are burning sites with strong ties to the Weave. Many suspend foul sorcery or dark rituals but the practitioners of the Art fear that the Weave is in distress in the area due to possible surges of wild magic or yet unspeakable reasons. -''*NEW*'' Whisperings of a mad Calishite have been heard throughout the east of late. He speaks of a scion of the Far Realm who possesses knowledge far beyond the ken of a mortal. Red Wizards of Thay -*New*The Red Wizard Kalesha has been stripped of her color. Certain violations or failures within the Wizards leave her without his allies and banned from the practicing within Thayan borders. The burning of her robes has left her a vagabond of the streets of Thallund, barely able to pay for her meals. Church of Bane -The Church of Bane is actively seeking members, some say they are attempting to swell their numbers to prepare for war, other say it is to recover losses from recent defeats. ''-*NEW*'' A church excavation site is ambushed by a group of adventurers. Most die during the battle. The few survivors were hired help and drunkenly spit out rumors of a small investigation party trapped in the caverns below. A devoted Banite they called the Black Baron. Church of Shar -No new developments Zhentarim -No new developments Events -An Old Dwarven Stronghold has been recently rediscovered. A special power source was found within the stronghold moving the Red Wizard, Alister Dromargo to send some of his employed mercenaries and slaves to the site for protection. Dromargo left Ezravan Dufont in charge of the keep, now known as Spearhallow Keep, to do with as he wishes. His only order is to make sure that young Silas, a unique Warlock, is able to complete his corruption of the power source without interference. -A mysterious shine to the Black Hand has appeared in Spearhallow Keep causing worry among the keep's Sharran population. This leaves the keep sacred to Bane but it's population still favors the Mistress of Night. -An army of Lathander has made camp in to mountains near Spearhallow Keep in order to cleanse the old stronghold of it's evil influences. They were made aware of the site corruption when one of the Morninglord's clergy had risen to undeath. - Notes The name Ven and all of it's variations, Vyn, Vin, Vinn, Vhin and Dhyn, is a very commmon name in the Unapproachable East.